


Bloodwine

by ProwlingThunder



Series: 100+ Words [35]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: A young Acolyte in the Church has a strange proposition for how to meet the climbing, unquenchable demand for Blood in Yharnam.
Series: 100+ Words [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/748548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bloodwine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnibard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibard/gifts).



"We could bring them over from other countries on boats," the young Acolyte was saying, and he nodded, thoughtful, encouraging the young man to continue. The boy usually had lots of excellent ideas, and while he could rarely implement them, this one might prove to be one he _could._

"I'll do it!" another member of the Church looked downright gleeful. "I'll do it!"

"Of course you will," he managed tiredly, "You love boats."

"I _like_ boats," the man agreed. "I'm a viking! I'm supposed to like boats!"

"Yes, you are. You were saying, young man?"

"Well, as we know they produce nearly as much blood as a grown human, but they're significantly easier to control than the masses, even those of ours here in Yharnam, and it would allow us to cater to more of the lower-class while increasing the price of our better stocks--"

"--wait," said the man who liked boats. "What are we shipping?"

"Uhm," the Acolyte hesitated, "Pigs?"

"Pigs!" He roared. "I ain't drinking no filthy pigs blood!"

"You'll drink what I tell you to drink, Godbrand!" the meister snapped.


End file.
